Natsume Sendawara
Natsume Sendawara (千俵 なつめ Sendawara Natsume) is one half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins that dominates the curry food industry in Japan, Natsume is one of the the heads of the Haubi Food Cooperation with her twin sister, Orie Sendawara. Being the eldest of the Twins, Natsume has her strong philosophy that those who has the bloodline of the chef shall be define the best chef. Because of her pride, Natsume is not easily pleased until something that aroused her interest which she set her eyes on both talented chef and the masterpiece dish. She is the head judge of the Block A during the Tootsuki Autumn Election Appearance As the adult woman, Natsume possesses a well endowed body figure, with buxom bust. Natsume has noticeably sharper eyes than her twin sister. Her hair long and wavy and she has a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her clothing during the Autumn election is a high profile, silky dress. Personality Natsume is a prideful woman who believes that all successes come from both the bloodline of the chef or the regal status of the food industry. Natsume has a no-nonsense personality, which made her equally revered and feared by her fellow staff and many individuals in the food industry. Her participation in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries showed that she has an extremely high standard as she refused to give a single point to most dishes in the "A" Block. Natsume is much smarter and more mature minded between her twin sister and herself. She values both time and investment wisely before she executes her plans. At times, her pride gets the best of her at times, such as refusing to slurp the spiny lobster brain because it was a "vulgar" act. However her pride cannot stop her once she is sufficiently interested, impressed, or pressured. Like Orie, she does have a posessive personality, but only to those who she considers complete and utter perfection as a chef. Akira Hayama was the only person in the preliminaries to catch her undivided attention and interest, offering him a lucrative paycheck to work for her. Even though he refused her offer, Natsume still showed great interest in him. Plot Backstory Born as the prestige family member of the renowned Sendawara Family, Natsume served as one of the label models for the Haubi Food Company's Curry Princess package with her twin sister Orie. Since its popularity in the early 1990's, both twin sisters worked hard to reach their pinnacle of their career, which their effort has bring biggest attribute to the company fame throughout Japan. Later, both sisters would eventually succeed their grandfather as the head of the Haubi Food Company and became the celebrities in food industries. Guest of the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc On autumn, Natsume is invited as the Block A head judge for the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election Preliminary through an invitation fromEizan Etsuya, the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. Though the invitation is sincere, Natsume isn't delighted that she and the crew has troubles to arrange even 1 minute appointment. Additionally, she is also lamenting about her disappointment that her just to see the participants are merely students, who she believes nothing more than a pesky amateurs who were unqualified to be her Given the microphone by Eizan, Natsume would proceed to speak her speech to the participants about her purposed of her presence of the festival. There, she tell them hat through time, the curry dishes has been popular in Japan and yet she is not impressed that the popularity. Therefore, she will expect a good . That is until one of the participant, Ikumi Mito, made her move, she would sit down and watched the presentation. Intrigued over the talented participant's cooking presentation, Natsume would ask Eizan who will he recommend, with Eizan chooses Soma as his ideal candidate since he subdued his clients that revived Sumiredoori Shopping District's former popularity. Instead of seeing the action, she, along with Eizan and the crowd, is livid about Soma's snoozing face, until the boiling pot's aroma woke Sōma and his presentation of the Curry Risotto changed her perspective. During the judgement has finally commences and Natsume isn't pleasant about the participant's curry and none of them passed her taste buds. As the results, she proceeded the eliminations without giving any points to any of the participants, even refuse to listen to Eizan's wise words to give the credit as she deemed flattery or "playing nice" would stood in her professional job way. That is until one of the participant, Ryō Kurokiba, give her another perspective. While looking at Kurokiba's curry lobster, Natsume wouldn't expected much about the dish as she assumed that the dish is much simple as anything else. Even she finished her first taste, Natsume confronts even as she learnt that there was a new ways to eat the lobster, to drink. Disbelieved over that fact that the consuming with extra cognac with the lobster head, Natsume scold Kurokiba about the eating method as lewd until Kurokiba's boldness. Reluctantly, she slurps the lobster brain with the lobster head and the sensation of the dish would blow her mind; thus giving Kurokiba 93 points as the leading student in Block A. Recuperating herself from the sensation, Natsume proceed to judge the next participant Ikumi Mito's latest dish Dongpo Pork Curry Don. Like Kurokiba's Curry Lobster Rice, the sensation of the Dongpo Donburi had brought to Natsume's reluctant curiosity and as texture and the flavor of the dish are irrepressible to be eaten, she gorged the food down non stop and reward Ikumi 86 point as her final score. After eating both the Curry Donburi, Natsume would continue to test the dishes and eventually glutton tthem (Ryōko'sCurry Soy-Natto Rice, Zenji'sWhite Potage Curry Udon & Shun'sSpecial Smoked Curry) and her impression towards to the dishes. Subsequently she gave passing points to the young Polar Star Gang members, even these points weren't enough to break Kurokiba's own. The dishes are too good, either in flavor or creativity, that they almost forced Natsume subdued for the first time in her life. As it is Hayama's turn to present his dish, Natsume found something special about it and claimed that the dish is made with in Holy Basil, a spice which is rare in Japan. Intrigued over such dish, Natsume tend to give Hayama an irresistible offer to be part of her organization, only to be rejected by Hayama because all he did is just for Shiomi. Even with the declined decision, Natsume found him as an interesting person and give him 94 points (which she give full score). As it is finally Sōma's turn, Natsume is amazed over the fragment of the curry just like Hayama's. With Kūdo. both she and Minatozaka argued that Hayama's dish is much better than Sōma's own. Trivia *Like Takumi and Isami of the Aldini Twins, both she and Orie are the few twins that appeared in the manga series. Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Judge